While Most Depressing
by Oh Hae Rin
Summary: Kim Taehyung hanya menginginkan Joen Jungkook, Taehyung rela menukar apapun demi Jungkook, begitupun sebaliknya. Takdir tak mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama, takdir seakan akan menginkan mereka berpisah sejauh mungkin bahkan hanya meninggalkan sebuah memori indah sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Taehyung.


While Most Depressing

Cast : ~ Joen Jungkook

~ Kim Tae Hyung

~ All BTS member

Summary : Kim Taehyung hanya menginginkan Joen Jungkook, Taehyung rela menukar apapun demi Jungkook, begitupun sebaliknya. Takdir tak mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama, takdir seakan akan menginkan mereka berpisah sejauh mungkin bahkan hanya meninggalkan sebuah memori indah sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Taehyung.

.

.

Pantai tentu sangat menyenangkan bagi semua orang, tetapi tidak bagi Taehyung, baginya pantai hanya sumber masalah, pantai bagi Taehyung sangat menyakitkan dan juga membuatnya menangis. Meskipun Taehyung sangat membenci pantai, ia setiap hari mengunjungi pantai tersebut hanay menunggu seseorang yang tak akan pernah kembali kepadanya, ditempat itu ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun, menangis bahkan menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti saat ini Taehyung berdiri diatas bekas mercusuar, Taehyung sangat ingin menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas sana seperti kekasihnya tapi ia sudah berjanji kepada kekasihnya untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol sekaligus berbahaya. Taehyung memandang mercusuar itu semua kenangan itu menghantui pikiran Taehyung bahkan seakan mengejek Taehyung yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menyentuhnya bahkan hanya untuk mengulanginya. 'Cih.. percuma saja kita menuliskan banyak harapan dimercusuar ini tapi kau lebih memilih menyiksaku dan meninggalkanku sendirian, bahkan kau tak mengizinkan aku berada disisimu sebelum Tuhan yangmengizinkan'

Jungkook selalu bahagia jika bersama Taehyung, dunianya serasa sangat indah bahkan tidak mengenal apa itu siksaan fisik dan batin yang dirasakan saat tidak ada Taehyung disampingnya.

"Hyung~ie, tempat ini indah bukan?, kita bisa menulis semua permohonan kita disini dan jika Tuhan mendengarnya maka semua harapan itu akan terkabul. Mau mencoba untuk membuktikannya?" tawar Jungkook

"Baiklah kajja kita tulis harapan kita, keunde kita tidak boleh melihatnya, tetapi suatu saat kita bisa melihat permohonannya"

"Baiklah Hyung, kau memang menyebalkan"

Mereka menuliskan sebuah harapan sederhana bagi orang lain tapi tidak bagi mereka harapan mereka saat ini digunakan sebagai pedoman hidup keduanya untuk bisa menjalani kisah cinta yang selalu mereka harapkan. Keduanya selesai menulis harapan tersebut disertai senyuman kecil yang mengembang, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan berjalan jalan kelain tempat mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu seakan tidak ada hari esok.

'Bodoh kau KIM TAEHYUNG kenapa kau percaya sekali dengan semua ucapan dan harapan kekasihmu, semuanya hanya bualan semata, apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana itu harapan nyata dan harapan palsu' batin Taehyung perih

"Yatuhan, aku sangat merindukannya apakah dia baik baik saja?, kau suka melihatku menderita bahkan harapan kita pun belum terwujud"gumam Taehyung pelan sangat pelan.

Matahari yang bersinar terang kini mulai meredup, sudah tandanya untuk Taehyung kembali pulang, tapi Taehyung tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat itu karena ia sangat asik mengingat memori indahnya bersama Jungkook sang kekasih yang meninggalkannya 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Kook~ie, sebenarnya kau menulis harapan apa dimercusuar itu ?" tanya Taehyung karena ia sangat penasaran dengan harapan Jungkook, tadi saat menulis ia tidak sengaja melihat kekasihnya meneteskan air mata 'apakah sesulit itu harapanmu untuk terkabul hingga kau harus menangis Kook~ie' batin Taehyung penasaran. Jungkook sempat menghentikan langkahnya karena ia sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Taehyung, tetapi seulas senyum tipis nan manis milik Jungkook keluar semata mata hanya untuk menenangkan kekasihnya bahwa harapan tidak sulit bagi Taehyung tapi sangat sulit baginya.

"Suatu saat Hyung akan tau sendiri dan disana bukan hanya ada harapan tetapi ada sebuah pesan yang aku tulis"

Taehyung benar benar penasaran, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk percaya terhadap Jungkook dan pasti ia akan mengetahuinya setelah Jungkook mengizinkannya untuk melihat.

'Senyum itu, bahkan aku selalu mengingatnya bagaimana caranya kekasihnya tersenyum, tapi sekali lagi harus Taehyung catat didalam otaknya dan juga hatinya bahwa semua itu hanya memori yang semakin lama bisa membuatnya gila'

.

.

"Hyung, kemana Taehyung ?, harusnya ia sudah pulang, apa mungkin Taehyung kepantai itu" tanya Jimin

"Entahlah, tetapi setidaknya biarkan ia menenangkan fikirannya dahulu, 2 tahun belakangan ini aku selalu kasihan melihatnya. Taehyung yang sekarang tidak seperti Taehyung yang kita kenal dahulu. Taehyung lebih memilih diam dari pada harus banyak berbicara seakan akan saat ia berbicara akan semakin menambah luka dihatinya" ucap Jin dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedih

"Aish.. sudahlah Jin Hyung biarkan anak itu, jangan terlalu menekannya dengan menyuruhnya melupakan kekasihnya dan menjadi Taehyung yang dulu, jika Jin Hyung menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu sama saja dengan menambah beban yang Taehyung alami bukan malah menguranginya. Tugas kita sekarang adalah menyadarkan Taehyung dengan cara menyayanginya dan selalu berada disampingnya. Jika Taehyung menangis kita harus jadi orang yang pertama menghapus air matanya, jika Taaehyung dalam keadaan emosi kita harus meluangkan waktu kita untuk menenagkan emosinya"

"hmm.. kau benar Yoongi~ah, jika Taehyung 1 jam lagi belum pulang mari kita cari bersama" dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan serempak dari Jimin dan Suga.

.

.

Taehyung beranjak dari mercusuar, hati dan fikirannya sudah sangat lelah dan jika ia tidak pulang maka ia pasti akan diseret pulang dengan Jin dan para hyungnya yang lain, Taehyung tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Jika itu terjadi habislah sudah pasti ia tidak boleh ketempat ini.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap petir terdengar bersahut sahutan diluar sana untungnya Taehyung sudah sampai dirumahnya dan para hyungnya. Saat seperti ini fikiran Taehyung kembali pada Jungkook, anak itu takut petir, hujan dan gelap, Taehyung terlalu fokus dengan lamunannya tidak menyadari bahwa Namjoon memasuki kamarnya.

"Taehyung~ie" ucap Namjoon pelan sambil menepuk bahu kanan Taehyung, Taehyung merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya pun menolah dan hanya menatap Namjoon seolah olah bertanya 'ada apa Hyung'. Namjoon sudah sangat mengerti dengan isyarat mata Taehyung akhirnya memilih berbicara meskipun hanya direspon Taehyung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Taehyung, tidak semua apa yang kita inginkan bisa sesuai dengan kenyataannya, begitu pula takdir kita tidak bisa melawan takdir karena takdir sudah dituliskan saat kau belum tercipta, yang perlu kau lakukan jalani takdirmu tanpa ada rasa putus asa dan menyerah. Semua kehidupan tidak ada yang sempurna meskipun terlihat sempurna pasti ada salah satu yang cacat didalamnya begitupun kau Taehyung. Bangkitlah dunia bebas menunggumu diluar sana"

"Gumawo Hyung, aku sangat mengerti karena dia pernah mengatakan hal tersebut padaku, hanya karena kata kata itu yang sedikit bisa menenangkanku sedikit" ucapnya dengan mengulas sebuah senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan dimata Namjoon

"jika kau butuh bantuan ku atau yang lain panggil saja kami dan berceritalah apa yang ingin kau ceritakan jangan memendam semuanya sendiri nanti hati pasti sakit, aku tau rasanya berada diposisimu karena dulu akupun pernah mengalaminya bahkan kekasihku lebih parah menghukumku dibandingkan denganmu Tae, jadi bangkitlah sebelu kau terjerat lebih jauh" Taehyung hanya diam seperti tidak menganggap Namjoon ada tapi bukan itu maksudnya ia memikirkan setiap perkataan Namjoon.

.

.

"Hyung~ie kau akan selalu mengingatkukan ?" tanya Jungkook

"Tentu saja Kook~ie kenapa malah bertanya seperti itu sudahlah kau membuatku merasa takut, aku merasa kau akan meninggalkanku"

'ya semoga saja itu tidak benar' gumam Jungkook pelan tetapi masih terdengar oleh Taehyung, Taehyung memilih menghiraukan ucapan Jungkook

Taehyung sampai dirumah Jungkook dengan Jungkook yang tertidur dipunggungnya, Taehyung mengetuk pintu rumah Jungkook dan keluarlah seorang lelaki paru baya yang memandang Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak suka.

"Maaf, dimanakah kamar Jungkook sepertinya kekasihku sudah kelelahan" tanya Taehyung

'Cih.. dasar gay menjijikan, awas saja kau Joen Jungkook' batin lelaki paru baya tadi yang merupakan ayah tiri Jungkook

"lantai atas, pintu berwarna putih" jawab ayah tiri Jungkook dingin tetapi Taehyung tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh Jungkook dan pulang kerumahnya. Saat Taehyung pulang ia tidak melihat seringai iblis diwajah lelaki paru baya itu.

'Nerakamu akan datang Kookie sayang' batin ayah tiri Jungkook

Byurr..

"Bangun kau sialan, dasar gay menjijikan cepat bangun" dengan teganya ayah tiri Jungkook menarik rambut Jungkook kuat hingga serasa mau lepas tak hanya itu ia membenturkan kepala Jungkook kedinding beberapa kali

"Akhh.. sakit appa, kumohon lepaskan"

"Cuih.. dasar kau gay sialan beraninya kau memanggilku appa, aku bukan appamu bodoh jadi berhenti menyebutku appa"

"Keure, jika kau bukan appaku maka siapa dan dimana appaku yang sebenarnya" ucap Jungkook sambil berteriak

"Dasar sialan beraninya kau membentakku" dan lagi lagi ayah tirinya membenturkan kepala Jungkook kedinding

"Kau ingin tau appamu berada dimana ?, jawabannya appamu sudah mati bodoh aku yang membunuhnya dan dendamku terbalaskan sudah jadi lebih baik kau pergi dari rumahku dan jangan pernah memberi tau namja chingu mu atau dia akan menyusul mendiang appa dan ommamu"

Jungkook pergi dari rumah itu ia sangat ingin menemui Taehyung tetapi itu semua tidak mungkin mengingat Taehyungnya akan dalam bahaya jika ia menceritakan ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi kemercusuar. Jungkook terlihat menuliskan beberapa kata dan tentunya itu untuk Taehyung, Jungkook merasa ia tidak bisa hidup didunia ini ia memilih untuk mengikuti kedua orang tuanya disurga sana menunggunya dan tanpa ragu Jungkook berjalan kearah pembatas mercusuar yang sudah rusak.

'Taehyung~ie saranghae, mianhae tetap ingatlah aku.. aku menunggumu disana berbaiklah dengan ke 4 hyungmu semoga kau mendapat penggantiku Taehyung~ie sayang' batin Jungkook tanpa sadar kakinya semakin melangkah maju dengan mata sedikit tertutup karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

.

.

Andai saja Taehyung datang ketempat itu lebih awal pasti ia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook terjun dari atas mercusuar, fikiran Taehyung lagi lagi kalut ia berlari menerobos hujan tanpa tahu jika Jin mengikutinya, Taehyung berlari sekuat tenanga menuju mercusuar ia benar benar penasaran apa harapan Jungkook, Jin yang mengikuti Taehyung kewalahan dan kehilangan jejak Taehyung.

Taehyung sampai diatas menara dengan cepat ia menuju tempat dimana Jungkook pernah menuliskan harapannya dulu dan untungnya tulisan itu masih ada dan cukup bisa dibaca mengingat sudah 2 tahun lamanya.

'Hyung~ie mungkin suatu saat ada waktu yang tepat untuk kau bisa melihat harapanku, harapanku terlihat konyol bagi orang lain dan mungkin juga bagimu. Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia ada atau tidaknya aku disampingmu.. Hyung~ie aku ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan yang serius denganmu tapi entah kenapa aku merasa itu sangat berat, aku bisa merasa senang hanya saat bersamamu tidak dengan ayahku, aku juga ingin suatu saat ayah akan sadar dan juga mau mengakuiku sebagai anaknya. Hyung jaga dirimu baikbaik Saranghae Taehyung Hyung'

"Nado Jungkook~ah, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Taehyung menyadari bahwa ada tulisan lagi disamping ia membaca tulisan tersebut dengan hati yang sangat sakit ia tidak tau bahwa beban yang Jungkook tanggung sangat berat berarti hari itu dia sendiri yang mengirim nyawa Jungkook ke surga karenanya Jungkook meninggal, karenanya Jungkook disiksa ayah tirinya yang kejam dan disinilah semua harapannya bersama Jungkook musnah. Taehyung kecewa karena dirinya bisa sejahat itu dengan Jungkook ia mengabaikan pesan Jungkook untuk tetap bertahan hidup saat itu pula Taehyung melihat Jin dan para hyungnya yang lain sudah dibawah bersama yang lain dengan kondisi basah sama sepertinya menyuruhnya turun kebawah. Taehyung hanya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan dia menuju anak tangga, para hyungnya senang melihat Taehyung turun dan tidak melukai dirinya tetapi salah saat menginjak anak tangga pertama Taehyung menutup mata seakan ia ingin terjatuh dari tangga mercusuar. Hyungnya yang melihat itu terlihat khawatir tetapi lagi lagi Taehyung mengulas sebuah senyum tipis dan saat Hyungnya lengah ia jatuh dari anak tangga paling atas, semua hyungnya shock berat melihat Taehyung berlumuran darah dan Jin dengan cepat memangku kepala Taehyung, Taehyung bergumam 'aku pergi hyung, relakan aku, aku akan bahagia aku janji akan menjadi Taehyung yang dulu. Saranghae hyung'. Taehyung berhasil menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan sempurna dan membuat semua hyungnya menangis ditengah hujan dengan memeluk tubuh berlumur darah milik Taehyung, biarlah mercusuar itu menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta Taehyung dengan Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jungkook sama sama menyerah pada takdir dan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya masing masing dengan cara yang berbeda disatu tempat yang sama.

Anyeong^^ aku kembali ddengan ceeita baru! Bagaimana udah terasa sedihnya belum? masih ada yang kurang?

Silahkan keluarkan pendapat kalian guys!

Dan terima kasih telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff dari saya^^


End file.
